User blog:Multi128/Welcome to Game Ideas Wiki
In order to play these missions you have to complete the first mode of all the heroes These worlds can only be open online they will have control of that is going to be a big decision Worlds for online only be updated by the online system of a company of Sega / Sonic Team but one of the System machine to the beginning will be unlocked free to play offline on Sonic 1 Online other players. players will select one sprite it could be the girl or the boy Hedgehog ok This mode could be added in the future they will be modeling this online would you be able to get the patch one day Sonic said I have heard that was another robot but I destroy the other one but there's another it seems Eggman left a letter on his third robot Look like I got to go back and stop this robot but why not send the baby out there and do it for a good adventure they said they're big girls and big boys they can take care of themselves so why not send them out and prove that to me Category:Online Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Adventure that will be a super BabyGreed and Baby Cabele in sonic 3 and Hyper BabyGreed and BabyGabele you could Unlock 6 Missed Sonic Tails Knuckles and Amy Rose and Shadow and Silver in Sonic 3 in 2 Unlock is sonic and Tails Sonic 2 3 is Sonic could be Tails and Amy to Sonic Flicky island Unlock Sonic Sonic CD 6 Unlock Sonic Tails Knuckles and Amy Rose and Shadow and Silver Sonic 1 sonic Tails Amy Shadow and Silver Knuckles Unlock These characters can only be unlocked if you beat the game if you found the seven Chaos Emeralds and. and completed the missions that's a hero's assigned you to goto now the story mode of these two After the monster and doom was destroyed to Tikal and Ashley the African hedgehog sealed Zare imprisonment never to return the baby's enjoy and relax with Sonic continuing they're Aventures with Sonic sonic had a mystery on his head there was another robot that Eggman was talking about a Another robot is he was talking about that could be a chance to rule the world that's one sonic had an idea he had his eyes on these two little baby this could be a good adventures for these two to enjoy what I have in the past Sonic going to Amy's house to pick up to babys amy was wondering where you taking These to little guys sonic told Amy I have a mission for these guys and Amy Said what kind of mission could that Sonic said it could be about my past Sonic said if you like to come down to the hotel and City Square All the heroes of waiting for them there is a meeting going down there would you like to come Amy. Amy said I would love to I want to know what is going on here As they made it to the hotel all the heroes were standing in front of them and they started to say you cannot hide Anything from us that you cannot talk you know you can talk they said you got so much bravery inside of you you're very strong baby so you want to be big like us and stand up like your dad well then stop hiding your voice in speak why do you want to be like a heros BabyGreed said I want to be strong like Sonic want to go on adventures like he does I want to see the world and save it I want to stop Eggman plans like Cabela said I want to see what SONIC see I want to be a hero like Sonic I don't want to be in a crib no more I want to be outside like Sonic is Other friends too I might be a baby but I still was older before I knew how to take care of myself Silver> But can you take care of yourself now look at you you're still a baby and you need to be in a crib you know a baby can not be out in the world alone he needs his needs BabyGreed> like. what Silver> well he needs his bottle he needs his diaper changed he needs to be fed every day he need not have a cold they catch a cold a lot you need to have a clean diaper mother needs a checkup a lot you need to be fresh you need to have a shower gotta make sure the baby is not crying he needs to stay in the house not outside alone it could that be you does Amy do that for you does she change your clothes and make sure you're in bed at times does she do all of that to you BabyGreed> (｡･ˇ_ˇ･｡) yes Silver> Then that settles it sonic he's not old enough to be on his own BabyGreed> i can try Silver> How long can you be alone out there you probably be having problems BabyGreed> What problems could there be Silver> You be thirsty hungry tired and plus you'll be having rashes that Mom and can I change your diaper Look baby you're not ready go home and grow up Baby Cabela> Silver the has to be a way so what if he's a baby he can still go on adventure the has to be a way that we can go on an adventure with Sonic silver> and what could that be only a genius can make something that can help you go on a aventure tails> I do have something that can help them silver> and what could that be tails tails> this robot that I've never used supposed to help the baby stay clean and dry and fed and I have a nurtured robot it is very small that will travel with them it's like a size of a light bug silver>You mean this little robot is actually going to take care of them on the adventure Tails> ^_^ yes Silve> o.o no way how does it work tails Tails> Simple whenever the robot detects the baby needs to be changed open the curtain and change them behind the curtain Without the enemy knowing it'll be invisible to the enemies that also goes for feeding the baby Clean the baby other sorts of stuff including sickness Silver> That's very good tails but you forgot one thing Tails> What's thats Silver> How will they sleep and they will start to cry for bed tails> I forgot about that that machine gots the mode even got the control of cryin business the machine will actually act control its crying actually give him a pacifier it's got all the modes for a control of a baby's actions silver> credible this machine must be a new model you made tails yes it is I worked on it and I kept it in the garage for a long time now I can put it to work for the little one now they can go on an adventure on their own With the help of this robot it is also invisible to the bosses to And doing the work for the baby's Shadow> guess that settles it silver silver> I guess you're right tails when will guys welcome to the team BabyGreed^_^yea babyCabela I am going on an adventure with Sonic n_n shadow> but before we can put you as a team you're going to have to do Sonic's missions before we can accept you Amy> these baby are going on their own what a robot does the work for them where can I get one of those tails Sorry Amy that was the only model i got Silver> Now little ones go see Sonic and report back to me when you finish the mission good luck to you babys tails> nurtured X 9 I want you to go with these babies and take care of them from now on nurtured X 9 I will comply I guess this robot will be with you for a long time will not be alone with this robot remember not to break it BabyGreed> we won't tails We promise BabyCabela> we will take care of it tails> no I think it'll be taken care of youCategory:Action